Anger Within
by summerangel95
Summary: Bella doesn't get Edward in this story... personally, she hates him. Ready why!


**Okay. This is what i just made. I just had to get all my anger out and i was also bored. Sorry if it stinks!!!**

My day was pretty great. I am getting use to Forks. I still don't know why they named this place Forks. I mean is the next town Spoon? Or how about knives? I laughed at my own joke. My senoir citizen of a car allowed me to drive it. I have to get my boyfriend Jake to fix this contraption or at least do a new paint job. I am not the inconsiderate type but i am a teenager. Jake seems to be busy but always makes time for me. As i got to school with Angela, when something caught my eye. There was Mike staring at me. I barely got into the parking lot and he was looking for me.

"Stocker on your hands once again." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Jessica must hate me." I hit my hand in fustration on my forehead.

"I think she is use to it since she hugs every other girl in school."

"Probably, but not as much as he hugs me. And i swear he calls me honey." Jessica looked concerned.

"Honey? Ewww! That's sounds so like a married couple."

"I know!" I threw my hands in the air for more drama. "And when i hug other guy i think he says that i am betraying him under his breath."

"Ewww! Even if you have a boyfriend, Mike Newton goes after you. When will he learn?"

"I have no clue what so ever." I got out of my truck and walked to her side.

"Okay then lets change the subject." Angela was looking at the floor now.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" Angela was now fiddeling with her books.

"First lets starting walking. I will get in trouble again if Mr. Berkinson catches me late." Angela was hiding something but i relized that we didn't move at all since we got to school.

"Oh. Sorry sure." As we walked Angela kept her eyes on the ground. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

"Ughh!!! I can't keep this out of my head. I still like Edward Bella! i can't get him out of my mind." I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe you're still stuck on him. It is like your addicted...but it is going to take more healing time that a month. Especially if you guys are friends." I put my arm around Angela but she is a little taller than me so it looked like an weird way of hugging.

"Hey! You liked him for a year and a half. I don't know what your talking about."

"Yes. But when we had a chance... which was about a week, he said he wasn't interested. So i gave up. That's where Jacob came in. Don't you remember? He broke my heart into a million pieces!"

"i know. Its just... i know we have been friends with him since 3rd grade but now i like him and i don't want to be friends." I started shaking my head. I felt like Dr. Phil.

"You actually told him your true feeling Angela. You told him you liked him and that was brave of you. But he told you he didn't like you back."

"I know." She sighed and dropped her head onto my shoulders. "But still he is so cute. And a good friend. But now he is changing. Its like i barely know him anymore."

"That's what happens when Edward hangs out with the wrong people and friends." She sighed and went out seperate ways. I was sad. Not only for Angela but for me. I did like Edward. And i like him a lot. My heart aches when i hear songs that remind me of him. It still hurts. Even if i have Jake... i still feel the pain. But Edward is a new person. Someone i never want to be my boyfriend. The new him made me so angry, i barely listened to my english teacher. After that i had music with Amy. We have been friends since kindergarten. i know it sounds ridiculous but we stayed together for eternaty. She moved where i moved which is sad but at least i had a true friend. Even if she annoys me out of my mind.

"Are you okay Bella?" Amy took out her violin rosin and i opened my case. I dragged my hands over the violin. Charlie bought it for me since my other one was a little small for my liking.

"No." i sighed. I had the weight of my world right on top of my shoulders. And it feels like it is crumbeling.

"Oh come one! You can tell me. BFFAEAEAEAE..." I started tunning her out and went to my music teacher. He looked sorry for me to spend time with her. She was still staying AEAEAEAE when the music teacher finsihed tunning my violin.

"Yeah! i get it! Man you're so annoying!"

"Which is why you love me!!" She flashed her familar smile at me but i rolled my eyes.

"You can't prove that."

"Yes i can. We've been friends this long and there is still more years to go."

"Shut up. I just feel sorry for Angela okay!" Amulya smile went up.

"Is she still crushing on Edward?"

"She is almost out of the stage."

"I remember when you had a crush on him"

"Keyword... HAD!!!"

"Yeah. I know. Edward is suck a bitch. He doesn't like her because Angela is not in his 'culture'. What an asshole. Angela would be the best girlfriend for anyone." She frowned which looks weird on her since she always smiles. Even when she gets insulted.

"I know. I know. At least i have Jake but what doesn she have... beside you and me."

"And Jessica." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. And Jessica." The rest of my classes flew. Next thing i knew, it was lunch time. This is when i get to see everyone who is my friend. Our table group is pretty small with Mike or William popping out from every where. It was just me, Jessica, Angela, and Amy. And i liked it like that. We never have to worry about other people hearing our conversations. i love reading fanfics ever since Angela got my hooked and now Jessica reads them too.

"hey guys."

"Hey!" My friends yelled back. Its a thing we do. I looked at Edward's table. Apparently he was busy with his fake friends to notice anyone. i was about to sit down and enjoyed my surroundings but something caught my eyes. I looked at Mathew's table, a guy i knew since elementary who i have a little crush on. Very tiny like i barely notice. Now i know what your thinking. _Ugh! You little bastard. You already have a boyfriend who is super hot and cute! And now you have a crush on another. _I don't know why but he always harases me before. I am in his biology class right in front of him. Him and his friend Evanene (who is a guy) make smart remarks about something... probably even me. I look at his table once more before sitting down. His back is turned to me which makes me a little sad.

"Okay then."

"What were you looking at?" Amy looked at each direction that i looked at.

"Oh nothing. I was just looking where the security guards were."

"Oh. " Amy didn't looked convinced but i ignored her.

"So what were you guys talking about?" i looked at Angela who was looking down.

"Angela is crying but she won't tell me why." Jessica looked worried. But i knew what it was about.

"Nod your head if it is about Edward." Slowly Angela nodded her head.

"My diagnosis is stop thinking about him and you'll get over him. Its okay girlfriend!" Angela shaked her again.

"Its not what you think." Angela brought her head up. Her eyes were cryed out and red with a matching nose. "I was talking to Edward like a friend should but he was making fun of me. He kept 'you want to go out with me?' it was so embaressing and harsh. i hit him but it stung me inside. i hear my heart breaking into little pieces.

"That jackass!" Jesscia looked over at Edward's table.

"Hurting him won't do anything but Jessica is right." I also looked at Edward's table who had a pair of earphones in his ear listening to music. i rolled my eyes. Loser. Acting like a person he truely isn't. It makes me so angry that he is changing into a guy that we barely know.

"Ugh! Now you know why you should stop liking him Angela." Amy was banging her fists on the table in fustration. I just rolled my eyes at her. She is so dramatic. I started reading my book while the rest of them where talking about how inconsiderate Edward was. Inkheart is very interesting and pathetic. All of this drama over a book, which the bad guy eventually destoys. Pathetic. But i kept reading it since it isn't due for another month and a creepy old lady chased after me telling me to reading this book. So it must be interesting.

The day passed quicky. I wasn't totally harrased by Mathew totally, but i never let my guard down. Especially when i hear him and Evanene laughing. I always think its about me. And i think i am right.

The day ends and i walk over to my car. Amy run over to me with her long hair swishing in the breeze. Angela was right behind her but wasn't running. She was calling to Amy to slow down. Amy was out of breath when she reached me.

"Bella... i have... to tell... you... something!" She was taking a deep breath everytime she paused.

"Well then tell me."

"i can't. There is too many people."

"Then tell me inside my car." I openned my side and she ran to the other and flung it open. "hey watch it! I don't want my car to break now."

"Sooooorry. But i have to tell you something that can't wait."

"is it good or bad?" She kept her mouth tightly closed together for a while.

"Bad." She looked down.

"Okay. Now you HAVE to tell me."

"Alright then." She looked at her hands then words came flying out her mouth. "Well. I was minding my own buisness when Mathew comes out of no where and played with my hair. I told his to stop and he said no. I said this is my body and i control my hair. Then out of nowhere he said Fuck Bella."

"Wow. you guys weren't even talking about me and appently i get cursed at."

"I know. There is something wrong with that Mathew kid. Is he still harrasing you?"

"Yes." I admitted hanging my head down in shame. I looked out of my window and i saw Edward. Just the person i wanted to see.

"Now what are you loooking at?" Amy tried leaning on me but i got out of the truck too early and she fell into the driver's seat.

"i will be right back. I want to talk to Edward alone."

"Okaaay." Angela came beside me but i told he the same thing i told Amy and she back off.

"Edward. I want to talk to you." He was alone and walking pretty fast.

"About?" I wasn't able to answer him since he was walking too fast to his car.

"Okay. I don't like how you made fun of Angela like that. Why would you make fun of her if she likes you?"

"I wasn't making fun of her." I was holding my arms to my side to make sure i don't slap him across the face.

"Oh come on. You were so making fun of her." Joah, one of Edward's fake friends came.

"Hey man!"

"yo yo yo!" Edward said. He has the nerve to cut me off?

"and that!"

"what?"

"You. don't act like you are a 'bad boy' cause your not. You're just a fake."

"Okay." he was looking at me like he was barely listening. He was just waiting for me to leave. I wanted to slap him so bad but i rolled my eyes and left. He didn't deserve my presence. i left without slapping him but mad as a bull.

"What did you say to him?" Angela was waiting for me near the corner of the parking lot.

"i just wanted to give him a piece of my mind." I knew he was listening to me.

"Was it about me?" I sighed.

"yes." She looked at me with happy eyes.

"Thank you." i looked at her with eyes wide and my mouth hanging to the floor.

"For what?"

"For being a great friend." I hugged her.

"You welcome." All i could think about now was what would happen tommorrow.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**okay guys. Review this. if you want it to be continued reply. i must know if you guys want to here was happens to Bella and Edward and Mathew.**


End file.
